huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangatira
Rangatira was the merged tribe from Survivor: New Zealand. Consisting of two rival alliances from the post switch Mana and Tapu tribes, Rangatira was never a unified tribe. The fluidity of alliances and betrayals of many castaways led to an unpredictable end to a season whose pre merge was more simple. In the end, Charlie played enough of a cautious game to be given the win by her fellow castaways. Their tribe colour was brown. Members *Alex, a fitness model who also has a degree in personal training. *Charlie, lover of extensions and fake tan, that is also capable of cutting you down with her words. *Godfrey, an avid computer nerd and fan of the show, who got off the computer to play the game. *Hughie, an Irish bisexual traveller, with a boisterous personality and passion for conversation. *Jayne, charity worker on dementia awareness that also used to be a journalist. *Jessie, a female tradesperson and electrician, who also enjoys hypnotism in her spare time. *Lateysha, an opinionated and loud single mother that enjoys drinking a glass or two at a party. *Laura, a hopeless romantic, who enjoys flirting with men, drinking and dining under the stars. *Natalie, a former dominatrix, who understands how to mainpulate people into conforming to her ideas. *Russell, a bullied comedian, who came on the show not only for exposure but to gain some favour with his fans. *Ryan, a young gay male, who enjoys singing, drinking and gossiping about the latest news. Tribe History On Day 18, the post switch Mana and post switch Tapu tribes officially merged. The post switch Mana alliance consisting of Charlie, Hughie, Alex, Ryan and Jayne were pitted against the majority from the post-switch Tapu consisting of Russell and Lateysha who were following the leaders Natalie, Jessie, Laura and Godfrey. Laura returned to her original alliance of Ryan and Hughie which had now extended and put new Mana in the majority. At tribal council, the six voted for Jessie. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and was safe. The new Tapu alliance split between Natalie and Russell and Jessie, Godfrey and Lateysha on the other side. Jessie and her trio had the power at tribal with her idol play and under Natalie's direction, Russell was their target and was voted out. The Mana alliance did not quite trust Alex and Laura, so they isolated themselves from the tribe. Lateysha began to question Natalie's rule and tried to remove herself from their control. In doing so, she tried to mingle with the Mana four but they did not feel she was being genuine. At tribal council, Lateysha, Jessie and Godfrey voted for Ryan who used an idol, Natalie voted with Mana outsiders Laura and Alex but the Mana four had the majority and Lateysha was the second member of the jury. The Mana four felt that they were going to be targeted and made amends with Alex and Laura, who also invited Natalie with them. At their third tribal council, Jessie and Godfrey were in the minority and voted for Charlie but the Mana alliance of seven sent Godfrey home. Jessie was clearly in the minority and no one else tried to converse with her. She tried to make friends with the majority alliance but Natalie continued to persuade them to vote her out to save herself. The Mana four felt they had more power and with Natalie's influence, they sent Jessie to the jury whilst Natalie, Alex and Laura voted for Hughie as a back up. At the next reward challenge, Hughie won a voting advantage and used it at tribal council. Natalie and Laura voted for Hughie because they thought he was threatening, Alex was deemed ineligible to vote and Hughie used his advantage to vote for Ryan twice as a precaution for an idol play. In the end, the Mana four besides Hughie felt Natalie was being shady and she was voted out. Ryan and Hughie felt they were a powerful couple in the game. Meanwhile, the relationship between Charlie and Jayne continue to strengthen and scared the boys. As a result of this, the pair convinced Alex and Laura to join them and at tribal council, the new four blindsided Jayne to split the couple. Alex was a strong alpha male and considered the bottom of the tribe. However, he found an idol and when he could not win immunity, he played it. With the only vote that counted, Ryan was the next member voted out. When Charlie won the final immunity challenge, it was clear that Alex was on the outs and he was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Laura was seen as a strong female for winning multiple immunity challenges. However, her inability to strategise was ridiculed by the jury and she won no jury votes. Hughie was considered likeable but much of the jury did not feel his gameplay was strong enough and he was a Runner-Up by earning jury votes from only Lateysha and Ryan. Charlie was seen by the jury as a strong woman who played under the radar when needed and with Jayne on the jury, she convinced them to give her the title of Sole Survivor. She won jury votes from Russell, Godfrey, Jessie, Natalie, Jayne and Alex. Trivia *Rangatira is the first brown tribe since Koror from Survivor: Palau and the first brown merged tribe in Survivor history. *This was the first brown tribe to have an unsuccessful idol play. *Ranagtira is the third tribe to implement the voting advantage, the first being Jacaré and the second being Chuay Jai. It would later be followed by Vilewson. Category:Tribe Category:New Zealand Tribes